


song of the sea.

by winniewinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, Husbands, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, One Shot, Short & Sweet, all my stories are just Fluff, and his dog, like... short, mermaid, minghao and sicheng are besties, taeyong is mentioned like four times, we love husbands jaewin uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniewinko/pseuds/winniewinko
Summary: jaehyun is homesick. sicheng tries to help.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	song of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello anNyeong apa khabar your least favourite wincity is back with yet another fluff. it's jaewin (again) (because I miss them and never stop missing them) and it's short. take this as you please.  
> not beta-ed, we all die at the end anyways

sicheng smiles when he steps into a puddle. he’s not wearing his boots today, which is a big mistake. the sky is gloomy and it’s freezing outside; the serene atmosphere after yet another rain this week. rain season has come. every year in their small town, it’ll rain every day throughout november and december. snow’s a very rare occurrence. but sicheng doesn’t mind. he loves rain, loves how the earth gets silent and cold right after it. 

he’s in his yellow raincoat, splashing puddles like a little kid. the streets are empty since most of people chose to stay in – so it’s just him and the water.

sicheng sees a tiny frog at the sidewalk when he continues to walk, and he immediately thought of taeyong, since frogs have always been taeyong’s favourite land animal. he wonders if taeyong will come to visit again this year, but the chances are low. he only visits on summer since the beach is the busiest at that time.

he stops when he reaches a certain house. a dog barks at him, rather welcoming him than threatening. sicheng smiles and gives her a chin-rub.

“ hello, kkami. is your mom inside ?”

as if on cue, the front door opens. byungho – a woman in her late 60s with more white hair than black ones and a golden heart – steps out of it, smiling when she spots sicheng. sicheng straightens and skips to her, greeting her a good evening.

“ good evening to you too, sicheng. you’re in a good mood, I assume ,” she chuckles and pinches his cheek. “ did you just returned from work ?”

“ yes. but I took a little stroll, the weather’s very lovely .”

“ I think we have different interpretations of a ‘lovely’ weather. but oh, well, whatever. have you been eating well ?” 

“ yes! thanks to your recipes, I think I can at least cook edible food from now. and no kitchen is harmed, don’t worry .”

“ that’s good ,” she hands him a paper bag. “ here, have this. they’re sweet potatoes hyunjin picked from the fresh market. it’s good for your immune system .”

“ but aunty, I can’t –“

“ no, take this. as my token of gratitude of you taking kkami on a walk every day since I’m too weak to do so and hyunjin’s busy with finals. take them .”

he smiles and thanks her. “ thank you. jaehyun loves them .”

“ right, how’s that lovely husband of yours ?” byungho beams at the mention of jaehyun. as much as she loves sicheng (he's her 13th grandson at this point already) but sicheng knows she has a soft spot for jaehyun. everyone does.

“ he’s great. lately he’s been into knitting. he’s just… homesick .”

“ ah, poor soul. you take care of him, okay ?” 

“ of course. can’t imagine myself doing anything else .”

“ take care of yourself, too. now get home before it rains again .”

“ are you kicking me out ?” sicheng giggles and she smacks him lightly on the back. “ kidding! see you, aunty .”

it doesn’t take long for sicheng to get home since they only live three houses apart. he hums a familiar melody under his breath, one he’s not sure where he’s heard it from – might be jaehyun’s song – as he unlocks the door. pushing the door open, sicheng announces his arrival.

there his husband is, not knitting like usual, instead sitting indian-style on the floor and concentrated on the tv. he’s so focused he doesn’t notice sicheng’s back, but it’s no wonder since he’s watching a documentary about the ocean. sicheng smiles to himself. jaehyun’s really homesick. it makes him worry, but to see him like this is a bit endearing, in a way.

“ your husband is back and he brought sweet potatoes with him !”

it takes the mention of food for jaehyun to look up. “ you’re back ,” he says, and smiles when he stands up. sicheng giggles when jaehyun cups his cheek and kisses his forehead. “ I missed you so much .”

“ not as much as you miss home, I guess ?” sicheng asks, tilting his head towards the screen. jaehyun presses his lips into a bittersweet smile.

“ yeah… it’s been a few months since we went to the sea, you know? I was thinking if we could go there this weekend… if you’re not busy .”

if it’s not rain season, sicheng would say yes in a heartbeat. jaehyun has sacrificed so much for sicheng, for them, to make their relationship work – the biggest of all is to leave home. adapting into a whole new surrounding isn’t easy. sicheng knows it, speaking from experience.

but jaehyun’s case is different. he has to move from the sea to land, and get used to legs when he’s born with a tail, which is obviously more difficult. even after three years he gets clumsy sometimes and trips over his own feet.

“ jaehyun, I’d love to. you know I hate seeing you like this ,” sicheng pauses, taking jaehyun’s hands in his. “ but it’s rain season. we can’t, it’s risky .”

sicheng feels his heart swell from the mere sight of jaehyun’s frown. he squeezes jaehyun’s hand and the older forces a smile, averting his gaze to the floor. sicheng lifts his chin up and pecks his lips, catching jaehyun off-guard, but he lets him.

“ I’m sorry. I’ll find a way. please don’t make that sad face or I’ll legit dig a hole in our backyard to make your own personal sea .”

jaehyun smiles genuinely this time. “ what if I want you to ?”

“ that means I have to destroy the garden. you don’t want that ,” sicheng snorts. “ but I mean it. I’ll find a way for you .”

jaehyun grins and pulls sicheng into a suffocating hug. 

“ so, sweet potatoes you said ?”

“ oh, right. from byungho ,” sicheng lifts the paper bag and swings it. “ I’m thinking of roasting them, the way you like it .”

“ with honey !” jaehyun adds, eyes sparkling, akin to a little child’s. sicheng has always love his curious nature, making jaehyun over-excited about the littlest normal things; it’s endearing. he doesn’t want to see them fade.

“ with honey .” sicheng nods, kissing jaehyun’s dimpled-cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

when sicheng said he’ll find a way, he meant it.

but no, he didn’t dig a hole in their backyard because it means he has to destroy jaehyun’s garden and he rather wear wet socks than do so.

you see, sicheng’s best friend – minghao – works at an aquarium. through some bribing with cheesecake and some shoes minghao’s been wanting for years, he got his way in to the aquarium after midnight, when it’s supposed to be closed. what he’s doing might be illegal but heck, making jaehyun sad should be even more illegal.

sicheng pockets his hands as he watches jaehyun through the see-through glass. no matter how many times he’s seen it, he’s always fascinated by jaehyun’s fin – a beautiful shade of blue fading into a green-ombré. it’s stunning. no less than jaehyun himself.

the merfolk swims freely, doing back-flips and scaring the fishes away with his tricks. when he looks at sicheng’s way he will grin, and his husband will wave at him.

there’s warmth in sicheng’s heart when he watches jaehyun in his nature. he seems at ease, not afraid if he messes things up unlike him when he’s in human form – just peaceful and carefree. although jaehyun has reassured him many times it’s okay, sicheng knows jaehyun would always prefer his merfolk form than his human one. after all, you can’t run from your nature.

sicheng detaches his eyes from his beautiful husband when someone nudges his ribs. “ you’re so smitten .”

it’s minghao, smirking at him. he has a lollipop in his mouth, in his casual black hoodie sicheng swears he’s been wearing for a week straight. he looks normal – human. one wouldn’t guess he’s actually a fae. a tolerable one, but fae nonetheless. like jaehyun, he also moved to humans habitat from his natural one. not because of love, at least not a romantic one, but because of his friend. he knows how hard it is to fit in, so that’s why he could sympathize with jaehyun and let them in even if he knows his job is at risk.

but then, sicheng doesn’t think minghao really cares about his job.

“ he’s my husband ,” sicheng shrugs. “ wouldn’t be at the first place if I’m anything but that .”

“ I could never see myself in his place, honestly .”

“ what, as my husband ?”

“ _no_ – that wasn’t what I was thinking, but ew. that too .” minghao cringes and sicheng giggles, airy and light.

“ so, like what ?”

“ like this ,” he gestures to sicheng. “ leaving my home because of quote unquote true love. I know I left mine because of my friend, too, but it’s different. I owe him my life. if it was for a romantic partner, I would never .”

“ it’s hard. if it was me, I don’t think I can do it either .” sicheng agrees. 

“ not everyone could do what jaehyun did. and he did it because of _you_. I know you never forced him to but please appreciate him .”

“ I know. I appreciate him more and more every day, especially when I see how hard it is for him. at times like this .” sicheng nods to the tank. jaehyun beams at him with a fish in his hand and sicheng smiles back.

minghao nods. “ good. if you hurt him I’ll personally kill you with my own hands .”

“ thanks for letting us in, anyways. jaehyun’s homesickness was so bad he cried when I cooked fish for dinner .”

“ it’s nothing. as long as he doesn’t kill the fishes ,” minghao turns to sicheng and pats his shoulder. “ I’ll wait at the entrance. jaehyun can take his time .”

“ thanks, hao .”

“ don’t mention it. just, take him to the sea when the weather gets better .”

sicheng smiles. “ of course .”

“ night, sicheng. don’t do anything nasty while I’m gone !”

giggling, sicheng shouts a good night back. he watches until minghao’s silhouette disappears from his sight. it’s not the first time minghao has helped him in jaehyun’s matters, and he’s never not grateful for him.

he hears a tap from the tank. jaehyun’s in front of the glass, smiling at him, and sicheng returns it. he places his palm on the glass and jaehyun does the same, as if their hands are touching if it’s not for the tank – and they both just stare at each other in silence for a while. his eyes dart to jaehyun’s hand, a beautiful ring adorns his fourth finger as the solid proof of their relationship, then back to jaehyun.

“ I love you .” he sees jaehyun mouths.

sicheng grins and mumbles, “ I love you too .”

“ how much time we’ve got ?”

_we’ve got forever in our hands,_ sicheng thinks. “ twenty minutes max. hao said you could take your time but we both need sleep. him, too .”

jaehyun nods and blows a kiss at sicheng before he goes back to swim. and so sicheng watches him, silent and content.

when they get home that night, sicheng never seen jaehyun happier when he’s asleep. he’s smiling, snuggles deeper into sicheng’s chest, his arms around his husband under the comfy covers. sicheng smiles – promising to himself he’ll protect jaehyun’s smile for the rest of his life – and soon drifts to dreamland as well.

in his dream, they visited the sea, and taeyong was there too.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh urm this was highly self-indulgent but i hope you like it anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated <3  
> i'll upload this on my wattpad... (eventually) : sillyseo  
> p.s: can't wait for 90's love x


End file.
